The amount of information transmitted between parties across the world-wide-web is increasing daily. The security of these transactions is a continuous concern of governments, financial institutions, businesses and their clients. In an effort to provide a secure environment during a transaction, digital authentication of the parties is obtained before transmitting private information. However, current authentication methods are still vulnerable to “phishing”, “man-in-the middle” and “man-in-the-browser” attacks by individuals seeking to obtain unauthorized access to the transaction information. Thus, stronger authentication and transaction verification methods are desirable.